The Festival
by Tenshi Taylor
Summary: Two strangers accidentally bump into each other during a festival, and the girl couldn't help but be drawn in by the guy's atmosphere. Sparks fly; but does the girl get to keep the guy?
1. Encounter

It was early June, everyone was excited for summer, and festivals! Everyone around here loved these festivals.  
They got to meet so many new friends. Workers for the festival could be heard from outside of my bar. I too couldn't wait for the festival, they're always so fun. Cloud and I would always go together along with Marlene and denzel, where we'd meet up with everyone else and just hang out. A couple days past and it was open! Marlene ran over to Barret and hugged him as Marlene asked Denzel to join. They ran off to a game booth. Yuffie on the other hand was putting her ninja skills to use, which I in return scolded her for. Cid was showing off pictures of his ship. I swear, he loves that thing more than life itself! Cloud and Vincent went off to somewhere when I wasn't paying attention geez, they couldn't even give me a 'hey were going to so and so. See ya later.' Ah well. I walked around the place for a little and without noticing I bumped into a man.  
"I-I'm terribly sorry!" I bowed to him and looked up. "It's fine." he said in such a cool tone. "Hey Noctis!" another female's voice came from a booth She had strawberry blond hair, she seemed nice. Holding up a stuffed animal he grinned. "Told I'd win! You owe me 5 bucks now!" Sticking out her tongue at him she chuckled. "Whatever Lightning!" he called back in his cool tone. She was cute too. But I could tell easily. They were only friends. Since afterall if they were anything more they'd be arm in arm together. He was about to leave and I felt compelled to start a conversation. "I've never seen you around here before, I'm Tifa. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled to him, as his eyes locked with mine. Such beautiful eyes. "Well I'm not from around here. I've been traveling around for quite a while with my friend Lightning." Hah! I knew they were only friends. "Oh, I'm Noctis by the way, and the pleasure is all mine Miss Tifa." he gave me a smile of sort that made me squeal inside. Ugh fangirl-ism so isn't easy to maintain! Conversation.. I had to keep a topic going. "So if you don't mind my asking, Where are you from Noctis?" He gave that smile of sorts again, and replied to me. "I'm from somewhere far away. I don't know if you heard of it though." his smile now turned into a grin. I tilted my head a bit wondering what he thought. "I also lived in a castle." Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute. CASTLE?! Was he a royal?! If he was I was adressing him all wrong. Oh no what if he thinks i'm an idiot now. Crap! I cleared my mind for a moment to reply. "Whoa really? Are you a worker there?" I asked softly hoping to get a reply. Hopefully I wasn't being too annoying to him. "Nope I'm not. I'm more of a.." he stopped his sentence and looked me dead in the eyes, god his hues were so mezmerizing. "I'm a prince madam." My eyes widened in surprise, so he was a royal! Even though he hadn't acted like it. I Just smiled it off and adressed him as I should have. "Well then, It's nice too meet you Prince Noctis." he put his one hand on his hip and the other on my shoulder and chuckled. "Just call me Noctis alright?" His chuckle was so deep, so soothing. I nodded to him with a stunning smile. "Okay, Noctis." He smiled more at me this time. His other hand that was just on his hip reached for my shoulder, feeling his large hand on my shoulders made my heart race a little Maybe we could have a moment together? I had no right too though, he was a prince and all I do is own a bar. _Maybe we shouldn't do this.... but it just felt so right_ that is until Yuffie came around looking at us, jumping around like a hyperactive child. "OOOH! TIFA'S FOUND A HUNK!" she yelped out as all out friends looked at us. I blushed so bright, I was so embarassed. But also ragingly pissed off at Yuffie for ruining my moment! I had thought of revenge, next time I see her out with Vincent she had better be ready. I looked to Noctis as that thought passed over my mind he had removed his hands from my shoulders, and put them into his pockets and slightly hid his face within his clothing. Was he blushing too? Oh how I wanted to see it! I giggled lightly as I tried to brush it off. "Well... uhmm, If you ever need anything come to my bar! It's called 7th Heaven okay?" I offered and told him the street it was on, he gave me a smile so only I could see and Went off to meet with his friend Lightning again. I walked back to my group as Yuffie was asking a million thing, I was simply ignoring her.


	2. A Week Later

It had been a week since I last saw him... Maybe he already forgotten me? Maybe he and his friend where closer, closer than I thought. Closer than it seemed. Ugh why did he cross my mind all of a sudden now? I shook my head and finished the few dishes I had left. Then Cloud came over and slumped down, ah something happened I guessed.

"What is it?"

I soon asked. His blue eyes looked up into mine they were so saddened for some reason. Which only perked my curiosity more

"........Tifa..."

Slipped from his lips which caused my head to tilt in confusion.

"..Yeah?"

Ugh I know Cloud still had somewhat of a problem of letting people in on hist problems. He soon sighed and tilted his head downward.

"Is it true... that you and a guy were really hooking up?"

What the hell? Why in the hell did he wait a **week** to ask such a question? It made no sense!! Ugh oh well I shook my head at him. Yuffie musta said something AGAIN, and Cloud just _now_ had picked up on it. I sighed and then saw Cloud had a grin on his face, Okay now what?

"Ya hear that? She wasn't gonna hook up with ya after all dude!"

"Huh?"

Tifa replied before she looked to the door and there **he** was. She gasped thinking she'd never see him again. Mental note:Lecture Cloud... for a VERY long time..

He deserved much more than just a long lecture. A LOT more. But I'd let him pass just a little since I was happy to see Noctis again. His friend was with him too, she eyed Cloud as if she were **IN** to him. A smile spread across my lips; maybe it was devious. Oh well, She seemed like she could be a handful which would also work as punishment for him.

"Ignore what Cloud said okay? He's just being a dork."

I said with a smile roward the darker haired male. He slightly returned the smile, I guessed he was more of a shy type. But couldn't believe it since he was a prince afterall. I wouldn't let it bother me though. Lightning on the other hand inched her way over to Cloud her blue optics met with his Mako blue optics.

"Hi, I'm Lightning. It's a pleasure to meet you.."

She smiled, holding out her hand, and I watched; she didn't seem to act like that at all when I saw her at the festival! Maybe she too had royalty in her? I would of never guessed if she did. Cloud looked up to the strawberry blond and gave his crooked smile that he was so trying to work on perfecting.

"Nice to meet you Lightning, I'm Cloud."

Cloud reached for the girls hand shaking it breifly before the girl giggled and moved hers away soon after. They started some small talk for a while and I looked over to Noctis and smiled. I wanted to tell him something, But I didn't know what, and since 'I thought I'd never see you again!' would be a bit too dramatic I shook mentally shook my head but then he spoke.

"Didn't think I'd come back huh?"

He stole the words from my head, I gave a slight nod

"Well, Sort-of.. But I probably could understand if I knew why you hadn't."

He gave him a confused look for a moment and then chuckled.

"It wouldn't have been about embarassment. That much I can assure you with."

I couldn't help but feel a happier smile appear on my face and then just as was about to reply Cloud and Lightning stormed out. "Hey! We'll be back later!" she grinned and my eyes widened as she pulled Cloud along. I was surprised they became close so fast Noctis just gaved his hand in the 'whatever don't bug me' kind-of way. I just giggled, and nodded and decided to be a tease.

"Don't be out too late you youngsters!"

I laughed soon after and Cloud stuck his tongue out at me and they were gone within minutes. I turned back to Noctis with a smile he too had a smile a bit bigger now that those two were gone and it was now just me an him. My mind wondered what he could be thinking. His and my own eyes met eachother again and locked in a gaze. A few moment passed and I smiled trying to be a good hostess since after all I did own a bar.

"Would you like anything to drink...?"

He shook his head a grin now appeared on his features as I had tried to pull away. His hand pulled me back into a type of embrace you could say. My heart skipped a beat. Did he possibly think of me as much as I had thought of him? Oh I had to of been dreaming! Please I begged to god, don't let me wake up.

"I believe we left off somewhere last encounter. Did we not? I do hate leaving business... unfinished."

He grinned playfully and before I could say anything his lips were pressed to my own. At first I was still surprised oh so very much, but my eyes soon closed as I pressed my lips back to his own. I just let the moment drift me away; let it just smoothly go. And smoothly it went too. The kiss between us lasted a while until things intensified a bit. He had be pushed to a wall on the inside of my bar, soon his tongue brushed against my lower lip wanting to gain acess. During this whole moment my stomach had such butterflies but I shook them off and slowly parted my lips allowing him to gain acess into my mouth. I opened my eyes for a moment to look at him, he was surprised I didn't put up any resistance. Heh, maybe he could tell I wanted such things to happen. Oh well I didn't mind at all. Soon his tongue rubbed against mine; mine doing the same as if they were battling; I let him win though. As he did win I felt his lips smirk just a tad bit against my own. Hm, maybe he had been planning this attack against me for a while? Oh well I just fell more and more in his hands-- in his plans. I didn't mind at all though. Actually I liked it. Soon his weight was pressing against mine, and he took my hands, putting them around his neck which soon we had to break the kiss. Only for a moment to catch our breath. I looked up into his blue hues. God they were so beautiful, he looked back down into my deep brown eyes with a grin of accomplishment. I wondered yet again what came to his mind as he looked at me. But I bet he could tell what I was thinking. Soon he licked my lips;; out of nowhere with that very same grin still.

"How was that kiss?"

I grinned back to him before I replied.

"Simply _Wonderful._"

He didn't blush; no not this time his grinned stayed as his hand rested on my hips. We exchanged a gaze yet again; as if we didn't need words. My hands still were around his neck, as my grin turned into a smile. His grin stayed, and he shifted a bit so his weight wouldn't be against me anymore. Though I have to admit being so close to him like that-- taking in his scent was just heaven.

"Hmm this is a good place.."

I whispered ever so softly under my breath. Meaning the name of my bar. _**7th heaven**_.

"Did you say something?"

He asked ever so cooly, in return I shook my head. He gave me his smile of sorts like back at the festival. I remembered it ever so clearly, as if I only saw it yesterday. Soon the bell to the entrance rang and we left eachothers arms too look. A worn out Cloud and grinning Lightning came barging through.

"We're back!"

The strawberry blond annonced grinned ans she put Cloud in a booth's seat. She placed her hands at her hips and looked at Noctis and myself.

"It's getting late. We'd better go back to our hotel Noctis."

Lightning grinned looking at out facial features. I in turn, looked to Noctis and nodded.

"It is getting late. You'd better go soon.."

My voice dragged, Hoping to see him again, He nodded and walked toward Lightning giving the strawberry blond his normal look, but myself a softer look.

"I'll see you _soon_"

His cool voice annouced. Okay I'll admit it, I melted inside hearing those words and with a nod I replied.

"Okay! Sweet dreams for when you go to bed!"

Noctis flashed a smile to me and left with Lightning following, I walked over to Cloud laughing a bit. Seemed Lightning was more than he could handle.

"Ready for a lecture now, Cloud?"


	3. Interlude

That night, the bar stayed closed. Why? Oh because Cloud and I were having a _very _long talk.

Yes, I gave him that lecture I said I would; it didn't last as long as I thought it would though since the conversation soon ended up going toward the direction of what he and Lightning were doing. I actually didn't bring it up for once; he did saying how he had a great time. This was actually weird for him.

Though I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I just couldn't get Noctis off of my mind. I felt bad for not paying attention to Cloud, since he was opening up to me… but it's okay to be selfish once in a while right? I hoped it was at least. I seemed like I was paying attention so that was good at least.

"Sounds like you had an amazing time!"

I soon spoke after he finished. Cloud chuckled just a little nodding.

"She's a real different girl; we're a lot alike too. You know the SOLDIER background stuff?"

My eyes widened as I was actually listening this time.

"Really? It's great you found someone you can relate too, Cloud!"

I was happy to hear this; I wondered how much they really had in common.

"I… can't wait to see her again…"

Cloud soon mumbled, I giggled a little and smiled.

"Seems we both found someone that piques our interests it seems…"

Cloud chuckled a bit, nodding.

"And everyone used to say we were meant for each other; crazy isn't it?"

"Well I know why they thought that."

I giggled, remembering the crush I used to have on Cloud, oh great adolescence.

"Anyways… It's getting late, we should head to bed."

I soon spoke, Cloud nodding in agreement. We then shut off all of the lights and headed to our room.

_I wonder if we'll quit sharing a room together now that all this has happened, ehh…. I'm probably thinking too far ahead. We'll just see what happens I guess._

Street lights illuminated the desolate streets that were located in Midgar, two figures could be seen walking as they were on their way to a hotel. The strawberry blonde's hands soon overlapped each other as they were placed on the back of her head.

"So Noct! How was get-together you longed oh so well?" Lightning asked, Noctis just grinned to her.

"I'm guessing it went quite well by that gesture then Haha." She continued, attempting to keep a conversation with the male. This seemed to be hard at times, and was quite awkward.

"What about your date that spawned from nowhere?" Noctis soon asked. Lightning grinned to him as she chuckled just a little.

"Well I know I had fun with spikey. Though I bet our little date wasn't nothing compared to _yours _Mr. Hot stuff~" She teased, bumping her hip into his.

Noctis just grinned. "You never know."

Soon the two came to their hotel, and Lightning looked to Noctis before they parted ways.

"How much longer until we have to leave again…?"

"I'm seeing about extending it."

"Oh? Seems the little lass really has gotten your attention."

"And 'Spikey' doesn't have yours?"

"I-I never said that!" The woman had a slight blush on her features.

Noctis grinned seeing she did seem to like Cloud a lot. "Night, Light."

Groaning a bit, Lightning turned her back heading to her room which was on the opposite side of the building from his. She slightly waved her hand at him. "Night, Noct."


End file.
